The Regret
by ChieKyu-Yewook
Summary: Yewook FICLET.. Genderswitch.. Langsung dibaca aja.. DLDR! RnR please..


**Title: The Regret**

**Author: ChieKyu_SparKyu**

**Cast:**

**-Kim Ryeowook / Wookie (yeoja)**

**-Kim Yesung (namja)**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu Indonesia jadul sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu. Yang saya Bold itu lirik lagunya. Yang tau judul lagu dan penyanyi ntar dapet hadiah deh… xD**

**Warning: Ini FICLET jadi kalau pendek jangan pada protes ya.. GenderSwitch, Typho berserakan, abal, gaje, gak mutu.**

**Lelah kupahami semua rasa yang menghuni jiwaku**

**Begitu banyak tercipta lagu yang terlahir untukmu**

Kini Yesung sedang bersandar di tembok teras kamarnya. Ia menangis. Ia menyesal. Menyesali betapa bodoh dirinya saat itu.

**Aku hampir tak percaya, kau telah membeli semua angan mimpiku**

**Dan mencoba menitih langkahku yang telah terbaca untuk mengejar bayangmu**

_**-Flashback On-**_

"Yesung oppa, tunggu Wookie.." Terdengar teriakan cempreng dari seorang gadis perawakan kecil.

"Aish.. Dia lagi. Dia lagi," gerutu seorang namja yang terpanggil tadi.

"Oppa, jangan tinggalkan Wookie dong," protes gadis tersebut, Wookie.

Yesung menggeram kesal. "Tak bisakah kau tak mengganggu hidupku, hah?" bentak Yesung.

Wookie terpaku mendengar bentakan Yesung. Selama ini, seberapa kesalnya Yesung ia tak akan mungkin membentak tetangga mungilnya ini. Tak terasa bulir air mata mulai turun membasahi permukaan wajah Wookie. Sakit. Sungguh sakit kala kita dibentak oleh seseorang yang sangat kita cintai saat usia masih anak-anak sampai sekarang.

"O..Oppa.. Kau membentak Wookie? Hiks.. Kau marah padaku?" tanya Wookie tak percaya di sela isakan tangisnya.

"Ne. Aku marah padamu. Aku muak melihatmu terus membuntutiku," hardik Yesung.

Wookie mengusap air matanya kasar. "Ba.. Baiklah oppa. Wookie janji tak akan mengganggu oppa lagi. Selamat tinggal oppa. Saranghae." Wookie berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terdiam tak percaya begitu mendengar pernyataan cinta Wookie.

_**-Flashback End-**_

Yesung melangkah gontai menuju laci mejanya. Diambilnya kotak kecil lalu membukanya. Matanya meredup kembali bersama cairan bening yang melesak melalui kedua matanya. Dia genggam sebuah gantungan berwarna perak yang bertuliskan 'Y&W' tersebut. Menyesal. Ya, hanyalah menyesal yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang. Sudah tak ada celah lagi baginya untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Semua sudah lenyap. Hanya sebuah cinta yang tak berujung yang ia punya. Ia sudah pergi. Pergi menuju dunia yang berbeda.

**Di penghujung jalan, kau telah menutup matamu dan meruntuhkan akalku**

**Dan kau menjawab 'Harapan itu telah kosong'**

_**-Flashback On-**_

"Wookie.. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan oppa. Oppa janji akan membahagiakanmu," ucap Yesung di sela tangisnya melihat sesosok gadis yang kini mulai dicintainya terbujur lemah dengan darah bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya.

"O.. Oppa.." lirih Wookie sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Wookie... Bertahanlah. Kumohon.. Jangan tinggalkan oppa. Saranghae, Wookie." pinta Yesung.

"A.. Aku sudah tak kuat, oppa." rintih Wookie.

"Bertahanlah, chagi. Berikan satu kesempatan lagi. Beri oppa satu harapan lagi agar kita bisa bersama lagi, Wookie. Kumohon.."

"Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.. Saranghae.." Wookie menutup matanya. Deru nafas dan pacu jantungnya sudah tak terdengar lagi. Dia telah pergi. Pergi ke sisi dunia yang lain membawa cinta yang kini hanyalah sebagai 'Harapan yang Kosong'.

"Wookieeee..." teriak Yesung begitu ia sadar Wookie telah meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya dengan sejuta penyesalan yang akan terus ia pikul sampai akhir hidupnya.

-_**Flashback End-**_

.

.

**Dalam jiwaku tertanam angan-angan untuk bertanya**

**Karma atau kutukan hingga ku selalu sebut namamu**

Yesung tertawa di sela tangisnya. Gilakah dia? Entahlah. Yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menangis dan tertawa. Menangisi kepergian seseorang yang baru ia sadari bahwa seseorang tersebut begitu berharga dalam hidupnya. Tertawa. menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh kala itu. Menyia-nyiakan gadis yang begitu tulus mencintainya.

Wookie.. Ryeowookie chagi.. Tak rindukah kau pada oppa?" tanya Yesung walaupun ia tahu Wookie tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Ditatapnya dengan sayu gantungan tersebut. "Wookie, jeongmal Mianhae. Tak bisakan kau memaafkan oppa dan kembali pada oppa lagi? Oppa sangat merindukanmu, chagi."

**Saat kusebut namamu, yakinlah semua bintang kan tersenyum**

**Melihat tubuhku yang tak dapat bersandar**

**Berharap mencoba menikmati indahmu**

"Oppa sungguh menyesal telah menyia-nyiakanmu. Oppa bodoh. Teramat bodoh." Yesung membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok hingga pelipisnya berdarah. Ia tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang meliputinya. Tak peduli jika ia bahkan kehabisan darah untuk saat ini. Dia justru mensyukuri keadaannya saat ini karena itu artinya harapan untuk bertemu dengan WookieNYA semakin besar. Pemikiran picik, eoh?

"Niga animyeon andwae.. Nan oebsi nan andwae.." Yesung bernyanyi lirih diselingi lelehan air mata yang tak kunjung henti.

**Dan biarkan ku bernyanyi untukmu**

**Tuk lepaskan semua beban ku yang kutumpu**

**Dan jangan kau hiraukan perasaanku**

**Karena kutahu impian itu tak kan pernah nyata**

**END**

**REVIEW PLEASE…**


End file.
